Poke Live
by TheLastEnigma 145
Summary: Pokemon AU. Danger has besieged the six regions as an enigmatic organization has been capturing Legendary Pokemon for who knows what. Soon enough, nine trainers will soon get caught in the mess of a devious group, intense battles and a plan like no other that no one has ever seen in the Pokemon World.
1. Dangerous Encounters

Prologue: Dangerous Encounters

They said there were easier ways to capture Legendary Pokémon, yet she was never such a fond believer of that. If anyone ever thought about it, Legendary Pokémon are too powerful to be fought by plain and ordinary Pokémon, they cannot be contained by just any Poke Ball, and their importance in the ecosystem of the world is the only reason why these magnificent Pokémon are protected from the greed and scrutiny of people who just want to get their hands on really powerful Pokémon.

However, her motives for capturing these powerful Pokémon are far more horrendous, is what most people would think if she would tell them.

Kira Tsubasa stood in front of her enormous target, an Ultra Ball in hand as she deviously smirked in front of her opponent. Beside her, plenty of grunts, all wearing the same uniform she is wearing. Their uniforms consisting of a grey bodysuit, body armor, dark pants, coupled with knee caps and elbow pads. One would think that these trainers look like military men, sadly, they are extremely far from that. The crest on their body armor, a six-sided shield with the upside-down head of a dragon, denotes their affiliation and intentions.

The Legendary Pokémon in front of them is none other than the Diving Pokémon itself, Lugia. The Pokémon looked rather unfazed by the sheer amount of grunts in front of it. It seems to know that with its sheer size, amazing strength and incredible endurance, the very same qualities it has that keeps its status as a Legendary Pokémon, are the very factors that it's relying on to defeat these people that are willing to risk their lives as well as the lives of their Pokémon in order to capture it. And, of course, Lugia cannot allow itself to be defeated.

Yet, the Pokémon looked into the eyes of the brunette in front of it. All it could see was a sizzling fire of hate and determination. Lugia cannot really identify the girl's motive for capturing it, yet Lugia held a feeling of dread inside itself. This girl infiltrates its home, actually managing to find such a rare Pokémon like Lugia, and brings along several thugs, all of which look horrifyingly loyal to her. That means something to the Pokémon and that does not bode well with Lugia.

"Men," Tsubasa yelled to her fellow grunts. "Today is the day we show what Team Dragon is capable of!"

Her men cheered behind her, roaring a cheer that echoes around the entire cave. Lugia's dread began eating it up, but it still tried to remain strong.

"Our illustrious leader has given us the responsibility of taking down the Legendary Lugia!" Tsubasa continued yelling. "He wants to see that his ambitions will be fulfilled, his plans come to fruition! Capturing Lugia is just the small step to his momentous plan and we will do what it takes to see it all unfold!"

The grunts cheered again, the echoing of their yells begins to grow louder within the cave. Lugia's fear was now visible. A momentous plan? A plan worth dying for? These questions ate up Lugia's entire thought about these people. They are no longer amateur trainers looking to capture a powerful Pokémon; they are zealous evildoers ready to die for their goals.

In one swift movement, Tsubasa and her grunts released their Pokémon, all ready to take on Lugia. There were several Pokémon in front of Lugia, among them were Tyrunts, Shelgons, Sliggoos, Fraxures, Vibravas, and Dragonairs. And all of them are Dragon-type Pokémon, much to the Legendary Pokémon's surprise. Tsubasa, however, released a Tyrunt as well, but she also released her ace, a Noivern. Lugia looked at its opponents one by one and knew that these Pokémon are not really too effective against a Pokémon that is as strong as Lugia itself, yet the dread remained. What is it about these people, as well as their Pokémon, that was making Lugia feel rather uneasy?

"Now, let us begin." Tsubasa snapped her fingers.

Before the brunette had any time to let her Noivern use a move, Lugia quickly attacked them with Aeroblast, launching a massive beam of water and wind with extreme force at all of its foes, knocking most of them out. The only Pokémon that were standing were Tsubasa's Tyrunt and Noivern.

"Noivern, Dragon Pulse!" Tsubasa commanded.

Noivern fired a huge purple beam at its target, inflicting some bruises at the Legendary Pokémon. Lugia retaliated by using Hydro Pump on the attacker, however the Noivern's speed was too great for Lugia to keep up with and it missed the Sound Wave Pokémon from a great distance.

"Attack it Tyrunt! Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt ran up to the downed Lugia and attacked the Pokémon with powerful force from its tail. Lugia was now forced onto the ground with powerful force, shaking the ground beneath it.

"Had enough? We shall end this." Tsubasa declared, signalling Noivern and Tyrunt to move forward.

Just before they can unleash an attack, Lugia bursted through the cave's ceiling and took to the skies after using Recover on itself. It unleashed another shot of Aeroblast on its opponents below. Tsubasa and her Tyrunt were quick enough to get on Noivern to take to the skies and chase after Lugia. Tsubasa sent her Tyrunt back to its Poke Ball as Lugia attacked them again with Aeroblast, her Noivern just managing to dodge it.

"Boomburst!" Tsubasa yelled.

Following the command, Noivern unleashed a powerful blast of sound using its ears, rattling the very air around them. Everyone, especially Lugia, hears the terrifying sound blasts from Noivern's attack and were thrown back by the sheer force of the blast alone. Lugia, rattled up by the attack, manages to continue flying.

"Still deciding to keep up huh?" Tsubasa said, impressed to an extent over the Pokémon's endurance. "Such endurance requires commendation, but my leader needs you captured. I will not stray away from what my leader wants."

Lugia's expression hardened at Tsubasa's loyalty, willing to get herself into dangerous fights just to get what her leader wants. Lugia's dread held itself in place. This girl wants Lugia defeated and given to her leader, but Lugia itself is not to keen to fall so easily.

Lugia fired another Aeroblast beam at them, this time managing to hit Noivern and knocking him out of the sky along with his trainer and forcibly knocking Tyrunt's Poke Ball of her hand. Lugia smirked, until it felt something on its back. Tsubasa's Tyrunt managed get on Lugia, much to Lugia's surprise. Before Lugia knew it, Tyrunt uses Crunch on the Diving Pokémon. Tyrunts teeth bit hard into Lugia's flesh, causing the giant Pokémon to scream in pain as Tyrunt held its sinking teeth into Lugia's flesh.

Just then, Tsubasa managed to latch onto Noivern again as the Pokémon got back to flying. Tsubasa could see her Tyrunt latching onto Lugia from a distance as the Legendary Pokémon continuously tried to shake Tyrunt off.

"Dark-type move against a Psychic-type Pokémon. Not bad..." Tsubasa muttered to herself. "Now Noivern! Attack Lugia!"

Noivern began flying towards Lugia at incredible speed, going as fast as no other Pokémon can ever go. Lugia was unaware of this as it was preoccupied on getting rid of the gnawing Tyrunt on its back and was hit by the rushing Pokémon. The force sent Lugia falling towards the ground, the Tyrunt still gnawing on its back. Tsubasa took this moment to have Noivern rush again as Lugia is descending. Lugia hits the ground first before Noivern lands on Lugia's belly with tremendous force, cracking the ground underneath them. Tyrunt now, surviving the fall, gets up and returns to his trainer and back into its Poke Ball.

"Looks like you're all weak." Tsubasa taunted the injured Legendary Pokémon. "My leader will be pleased once I bring you back to him."

Lugia was not willing to let that happen. The battle may have been tough, but its will to fight has not faded yet. The only thing that has faded was his strength and endurance, the two necessities that would keep him alive in this battle, and they were gone. Lugia could not muster enough power to use Aeroblast and decided it would try using Recover like what it did back in the cave. This time however, it was a futile move.

"Air Slash!"

The sudden command caused a blade-like attack of air quickly strike the Pokémon as well made it flinch, much to Lugia's disappointment.

"You're mine."

And just before Lugia could hit the floor, Tsubasa's Noivern shot another Dragon Pulse beam at the weakened Pokémon. The damage was enough to send the mighty Legendary to the ground, battered up and weak. The Pokémon tried to keep its eyes open but all it saw was Tsubasa's devilish smirk before black overtook Lugia's vision.

"This Team Dragon Admin 01," Tsubasa said through a PokeNav. "Target has been subdued and ready for capture. All available aircraft proceed to my coordinates. Team Dragon's mission will soon be complete."

* * *

If there was one thing Honoka hated a lot was that sound emanating from her alarm clock. The girl groaned angrily, remembering what she forgot to do yesterday and that was turning off the alarm on her clock. Not leaving her spot on the bed, Honoka reached for the clock and slammed her palm on the snooze button hard before returning to sleep. The silence was now music to Honoka's ears just as she slowly returned to sleep.

"Onee-chan!"

And that silence was soon destroyed by the slamming of a door open and the yelling voice of Yukiho. Honoka puts a pillow on her ears as she tried to return to sleep, not allowing even her little sister to get her up from the soft mattress.

"Mou, she's sleeping in again." Yukiho grumbled. She then took a look at the six Poke Balls on the table. Yukiho looked to see Honoka's Pokémon still sound asleep (especially her Snorlax), yet one Pokémon of hers was already wide awake and looked at Yukiho.

"Well, let's see what your Pokémon think." Yukiho grinned.

Yukiho released the Pokémon, a Raichu now in front of her. Raichu looked at Honoka before turning towards the smirking sister.

"Raichu, wake up your trainer with a little shock will you." Yukiho whispered to the Pokémon.

Raichu nodded and approached his trainer. She was still trying to sleep after Yukiho had bursted into the room yelling. Raichu brought the tip of its tail to Honoka's back and, charging itself a bit, lets the tip make contact with Honoka's back. The sudden jolt of electricity made Honoka jump out of bed screaming before she fell on the floor face first.

"Itai!" Honoka cried out, clutching her hands to her forehead. "Yukiho! Don't use my own Pokémon on me! That was just mean!"

"Mom needs your help downstairs and you were still sleeping like a Snorlax! What choice did I have?" Yukiho shot back.

"Geez," Honoka pouted. "You could've used another Pokémon instead of Raichu..."

"Which would you think is better? Your Raichu shocking you or my Sealeo dumping ice all over you? Or maybe I could bring dad's Charizard up her to singe your butt to get you up."

"Yukiho's so mean..." Honoka pouted again as she got up on her feet.

"Come on sleepyhead. Let's get going." Yukiho smiled before heading back downstairs.

Honoka turned to Raichu, the Pokémon still grinning after a job well done. "You gotta stop listening to Yukiho, okay?" Honoka said as she booped the Pokémon's nose.

Raichu squeaked and nuzzled Honoka for a bit, Honoka returning it as well. "Let's go Raichu!" Honoka said stepping out the door, but was tugged back by Raichu who pointed at clothes on a hanger.

"Oh right. Still in my pajamas."

Honoka made her way downstairs this time clothed in her yellow shirt, blue shorts and training boots. Attached to her belt were her Poke Balls, containing the Pokémon she has cared for since she was young. She looked around the portion of the downstairs area where she found her mother carrying boxes full of manjuu.

"Good morning mom!" Honoka said, voice booming with energy.

"Good morning Honoka!" her mother returned the greeting. "Can you get that other box, please?"

"Sure thing!"

Honok grabbed the other set of boxes full of manjuu before tagging along with her mother to the shop area of her house. "Rough first morning here in Littleroot?" Honoka's mother asked.

"Ugh, Yukiho had to wake me up with my Raichu a while ago." Honoka deadpanned. "She's getting really creative nowadays with waking me up you know."

Honoka's mother chuckled. "Well, Yukiho will do anything to get you up every time you sleep in."

"Sometimes I'd wish she'd do it normally."

Setting down the boxes, Honoka's mother turned to Honoka. "Why don't you go explore for a little bit? I'll call when I need you."

Honoka nodded and stepped outside her house. She smelled the fresh air and gazed upon the scenery of her new hometown of Littleroot. Honoka had just moved in here yesterday from Pallet Town, leaving behind her friends and old home to live here where her parents planned to start a bakery. Honoka was excited when she arrived here yesterday and couldn't wait to explore around the town. It wasn't just her but her Pokémon were also excited to be here in a new town. New faces, new town and even some new Pokémon are something to get excited about right?

Honoka took a look around the town and was greeted by the residents there, returning the greetings with much cheer. Even the town's local Pokémon scientist, Professor Birch, was there to greet her. Honoka could tell that the people here were going to be really nice in the coming days and she is really excited when they come to the grand opening of her parent's new bakery, Homura.

 _I just wish Kotori-chan and Umi-chan were here_ , Honoka thought.

Just then she received an incoming call from her PokeNav. Honoka was happy to see that the call was from her childhood friend whose back in Pallet Town. Honoka didn't wait for another second before answering the call.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka greeted once Kotori's face appeared on the screen and alongside the girl was Umi.

"Hi, Honoka-chan!" Kotori greeted.

"Ah, Umi-chan's here too!"

"Hi, Honoka." Umi greeted. "How's Hoenn so far?"

"It's great!" Honoka answered. "Everyone here has been so nice and friendly. Man, I wish you two were here."

"We could stop by during the opening." Umi suggested. "The opening is today right?"

"Yep," Honoka replied. "It's later in the afternoon."

"We could go." Kotori suggested to Umi. "It'll be fun to see Honoka-chan again."

"It seemed like only yesterday we saw each other." Honoka said.

"It was yesterday." Umi reminded the ginger haired girl. "But Kotori, didn't you tell me you make a few clothes for the neighbour's Ratata and Dodrio yesterday as well?"

"Eep! You're right!" Kotori said. "Sorry, Honoka-chan but I have to cancel."

"It's okay," Honoka assured her friend. "I know you're all busy with your Pokémon clothing and Umi-chan's training at the dojo. But it would be nice if you guys were here. I really miss both of you."

"Well, at least I don't have to keep telling you to get off your lazy butt to do what you're supposed to do anymore." Umi said jokingly.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka cried, earning giggles from her two friends.

Honoka really did miss her friends, even just after a day since they last saw each other and that tearful farewell that left Honoka hugging Kotori and Umi for minutes. Honoka would always recall the day they met a couple of years ago. She first met Kotori when her mother visited her parent's house and they have playmates since. Kotori's Pokémon would always enjoy playing with Honoka's Pokémon, especially her Swablu, who enjoyed playing with Honoka's Raichu, which was a Pikachu when they first met.

When they met Umi months later, it was not in the best situation. It was when Honoka and Kotori were exploring a forest near Cerulean City and they were suddenly attacked by a wild Vileplume and a wild Electabuzz. They had tried to fend them off but their Pokémon were beaten up easily. And, just before they were about to be attacked, Umi appeared by chance with a Gible and Skrelp by her side. With the two, Umi defeated the two Pokémon with relative ease. Honoka and Kotori had been really thankful of Umi for saving them, much to Umi's embarrassment. In the end, the two had become close after that incident.

Years pass by and they had gotten close with each other. Honoka would often lead the two to see wild Pokémon only to get caught in another dangerous battle while Kotori would style pretty clothes for both of them as well as their Pokémon with Honoka complimenting Kotori and Umi being really embarrassed with whatever she was wearing and Umi would train them in battling techniques and having them battle her Pokémon. Honoka treasures those memories as much as she treasures her friends and moving did really sadden Honoka a lot. Still, Honoka looks towards everything positively and knows that her two best friends will have a really good time even without Honoka tagging along with them.

"Have you seen any of the Pokémon around there yet?" Kotori asked.

"No, not yet," Honoka answered. "It would be cool if I actually find one of those really rare Pokémon out there later!"

Before another word could be spoken, a cry for help was heard from the forest. Honoka looked up, tracing the cry to be coming from the forest near the town.

"What was that Honoka?" Umi asked.

"Don't know," Honoka answered. "But I gotta check it out."

"Okay, we'll call back." Kotori said. "Take care Honoka-chan."

"See you later Honoka." Umi followed up.

"Thanks you two." Honoka said, hanging up her call. Taking a Poke Ball, Honoka released her Raichu whose expression hardened when he heard the cry for help.

"Come on Raichu!" Honoka ran towards the forest, Raichu closely tagging alongside her.

Coming into the forest, they found the source of the cries coming from a little blonde girl, clutching an injured Eevee in her hands. Attacking her was a wild Mightyena and a wild Rhydon, both trying to gang up on the young girl's Pokémon. Honoka wasted no time calling two more of her Pokémon, her Snorlax and her Braviary, into battle. Both of the wild Pokémon now focused their attention on Honoka's Pokémon, and attacked them simultaneously.

"Raichu, use Thunder Wave on Mightyena and Snorlax, attack it with Power-Up Punch!"

The two Pokémon executed their moves on their target, Raichu paralyzing Mightyena before Snorlax sent it flying with Power-Up Punch and just before the wild Pokémon could use Crunch on them. The Mightyena then fell on the ground afterwards, injured but still concious.

"Braviary, use Fly!" Honoka yelled out.

The Rhydon attempted to use Rock Blast on Honoka's Pokémon but he was already too high up to be attacked. It eventually descended hard on the Rhydon, hitting it hard but not enough to knock it out.

The Rhydon was the first to retaliate by using Stone Edge on Braviary. Several pointed rock were hurled at the flying Pokémon, each rock managing to hit him with enough force to bring it down to the ground. The Mightyena also retaliated on Raichu and Snorlax, with the Bite Pokémon using Bite on Raichu but Snorlax attacked it again with Power-Up Punch, this time being more powerful than before and the move manages to knock the Mightyena out.

Rhydon was just about to use Stone Edge again on the injured Braviary until Raichu interrupts its attack by using Quick Attack on it. The attack is only a like a weak punch on the Pokémon but the Rhydon now focuses its attention on Raichu and it returned Raichu's attack using Drill Run. Raichu avoids the attack and Snorlax takes the hit from the attack causing enough damage to weaken Snorlax's defences.

"Braviary, now's your chance! Superpower!"

Braviary got up and flew towards the Rhydon and rammed it with his head, throwing the Drill Pokémon away from Snorlax and the blonde girl, out cold. Satisfied, Braviary drops to the ground and gulps in lots of air, having exerted much of his strength in using the attack.

"Good job you guys!" Honoka ruffled the feathers on Braviary with Snorlax and Raichu right beside them moments later. The girl stood up and approached Honoka, who smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" Honoka asked, approaching the girl.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you f-for helping me, m-miss." The girl stuttered in saying her thanks.

"Honoka. I'm Kousaka Honoka, but you can call me Honoka. What's yours?"

"A-Ayase Alisa."

Honoka took a closer look at the Eevee in her arms. "Is this Eevee yours?" she asked, gently petting the injured Pokémon

"Yes," Alisa looked at it sadly. "Eevee tried to protect me when those two Pokémon attacked us. If it hadn't been for you Honoka-san, Eeevee and I would've gotten really hurt."

Suddenly, Alisa started to recall something. "What's wrong, Alisa-chan?" Honoka asked.

"O-Onee-chan! She's probably looking for me!" Alisa replied, voice filling with worry. "I need to find her!"

"Don't worry, Alisa-chan!" Honoka took out a Poke Ball from her belt. "Leave it to me."

Honoka releases her fourth Pokémon, a Simisear. The Ember Pokémon stretched a bit before turning to its trainer.

"Simisear, use Flamethrower up in the air." Simisear nodded and brought its palm up to the sky and shot a beam of fire up in the air as it was told.

"I'm sure your sister will see that." Honoka said, looking up at the pillar of fire up in the sky. "It seems Littleroot is close by from this part of the forest so when she gets here, she can check the town."

Alisa suddenly brightened up. "Thank you so much Honoka-san! Alisa's really glad to have met you!"

"You're welcome, Alisa-chan! Now, I'll take you to my house so you can wait for your sister there."

Alisa nodded and immediately walked alongside the ginger haired girl, with Honoka's Pokémon following closely behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the fiery summit of Mt. Ember, two trainers were clashing off in the midst of the fiery mountain. Beside one of the trainers, a purple haired girl, was one of the Legendary Birds, Moltres. By the looks of it, Moltres was scratched really badly by the other trainer, another purple haired girl. The latter however was wearing the same uniform of the people who captured Lugia in the Whirl Islands.

Nozomi really hated people that try to take Pokémon all for themselves because of greed, not even bothering the fact that these creatures are alive. Still, Nozomi knew that mere words were not enough to persuade this trainer to stop her assault, and the only way to get her to stop was through a Pokémon battle. Her own Pokémon would get hurt in the process but she has no other choice. Either she fights the other trainer or suffer a painful beating by the opponent's Pokémon.

Erena on the other hand felt no sympathy for the busty purple haired girl. She was only sent here to capture Moltres and destroy everyone in her path, regardless of whoever they are. She wasn't going to lose because of some girl in a cleavage bearing dress and doing so will make her lose the credibility of her fellow teammates and lose the respect of her leader. Erena's only option was victory, that's it.

"I never expected someone like you to try and stop me." Erena said tonelessly as she glared at Nozomi.

"I just happen to be passing by when I saw explosions coming from the summit. Figured someone was up to no good there." Nozomi said calmly.

"You have guts for going against an admin of Team Dragon, I commend you for that."

"Team Dragon? I've heard of other evil groups such as Team Rocket and Team Plasma but you guys seem new." Nozomi could feel the tension but still managed to keep calm about the situation, her smile still up on her face.

"Of course you haven't." Erena spat. "We are a team that will do everything for the sake of our glorious leader!"

"What does your leader want with this Pokémon?"

"Our plan must never be shared with commoners such as you. What we do, we reveal in time."

"Interesting," Nozomi said before her tone changed. "But, I simply cannot allow people like you to just beat up and capture Pokémon like Moltres here."

Erena smirked. "You know, people who get in my way will suffer the painful consequences of going against a member of Team Dragon just like that."

"I'm prepared for whatever comes in my way."

Both trainers tightened their grips on their Poke Balls. The Flame Pokémon could only watch as this purple haired girl was doing whatever she can to defend it from being captured by this Team Dragon admin.

"If that is your proposal, then you better live up to it!" Erena yelled before she threw her Poke Ball, releasing her first Pokémon, Goodra.

Nozomi released her first Pokémon also, which is her Gengar. "Gengar, start it off with Dazzling Gleam!"

Gengar's body began to light up and released that energy on Goodra, hitting the Dragon Pokémon with a powerful burst of light. When the light settled, Nozomi expected the Goodra to be out like a rock but instead, it was still standing.

"My Goodra has been trained to handle one hit knock out moves." Erena explained. "Even super effective moves like Dazzling Gleam will do nothing more but normal damage to my Goodra."

"Now Goodra, Aqua Tail!"

Goodra followed the command by smacking Gengar with its tail, which was accompanied by a huge wave of water. Gengar was easily knocked on the ground, bruised and angry.

Nozomi was surprised by the amount of defense this Goodra had against super effective moves and it troubled her on how she was going to beat this Pokémon. Gengar's Dazzling Gleam could not do enough damage to make the Pokémon faint and certainly her other Pokémon would only deal the same amount of damage her Gengar could do.

"Do you see now?" Erena gestured to her Goodra. "You pick a fight with Team Dragon, you will lose no matter what."

"I don't think so." Nozomi looked at the glowing ring on her right hand. Gengar nodded to her to use the ring. Nozomi then pointed her ring at the small purple stone Gengar had been holding and it began glowing, causing Gengar to be encased in light before emerging out of the light, fully Mega Evolved.

"Do you really think a Mega Evolution is gonna save you from defeat?" Erena chuckled. "No matter what you do, Goodra will still be able to defeat you!"

Nozomi gestured for her Gengar to attack, using Dazzling Gleam again just like before. Erena laughed maniacally before she saw how powerful the attack was becoming. Moments later, Goodra was completely bruised by the attack.

"W-What?!" Erena gasped. "You...How?!"

"Let's just say you were too busy boasting to notice that Gengar's Mega Evolution boosted its attack." Nozomi grinned.

"Damn it!" Erena cursed. "Goodra, Fire Blast! Now!"

Goodra shoots an enormous blast of fire straight at Gengar's position. Nozomi's Gengar takes the hit, trying its best to keep itself up but was quickly thrown back by the sheer force of the attack. Gengar was now singed and burnt as well due to the attack.

"Outrage!"

Erena's command went straight through to Goodra and he proceeded to launching powerful physical attacks at Gengar repeatedly, leaving the injured Shadow Pokémon with no room to make a move.

Nozomi's face shifted to worry, unable to bear the sight of her Pokémon being pummelled so brutally like that. "Stop it! Gengar's hurt enough!" Nozomi's pleaded to the admin to no avail.

"Do you not know? Once Outrage has been used, he can't stop until he gets confused." Erena said in mock sadness, enjoying the sight of her opponent's Gengar being beaten like that.

 _I have to help Gengar_ , Nozomi thought. Before she knew it, Nozomi grabbed another Poke Ball and released another one of her Pokémon, Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir, Ice Punch!" Dusknoir coated its fist in ice and punched the attacking Goodra right in the face, ceasing the latter's beating of the defenseless Gengar.

"Hmph, two Pokémon against one huh? Let's even out the odds." Erena then released a Bagon from her Poke Ball and commanded it to attack the Dusknoir using Crunch, the attack doing plenty of damage on the Pokémon.

Nozomi, in the middle of the fight, runs over to her injured friend, looking grimly at its bruises and wounds. "Are you all right?" Nozomi asked her Gengar. It replied with a nod, it's usually devious smile now replaced with a face of sadness and disappointment.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to a Pokémon Center." Nozomi then returned the injured Gengar back into its Poke Ball. She looked at her Dusknoir, who was still being assaulted by Bagon's use of Crunch while Goodra manages to recover and hit Dusknoir with Power Whip.

"Dusknoir, get out of there!" Nozomi cried. Dusknoir threw another Ice Punch at Goodra before grabbing Bagon and throwing it at the recovering Goodra. It immediately returned to its Poke Ball after. Nozomi released another one of her Pokémon, a Sigilyph, and latched on to her, telling the Pokémon to fly away from here to the nearest town.

"Couldn't handle it anymore huh? I knew it." Erena thought out loud, watching Nozomi fly away on her Sigilyph.

Nozomi looked back at Moltres and shot a look of apology at the Legendary Pokémon. Moltres nodded before returning its attention back on its opponents, using Overheat to try and stall them. However, Moltres was too weak to launch Overheat at full power and it was instantly beaten down by Goodra using Outrage and Bagon using Dragon Breath.

"I wish I could've been able to do more." Nozomi said to her Sigilyph, looking like as if the Pokémon understood her words. Sigilyph replied with a few clicks to Nozomi's question.

"Check my cards?" Nozomi asked, seeming to understand her Pokémon clearly. Sigilyph's only reply was a nod.

Nozomi took a deck of tarot cards from her pocket and looked at the top card. It was the Justice card upright. There was no doubt to it. Nozomi could tell that justice will be brought to this Team Dragon for their crimes. But, she could not do it alone. Yes, she needed allies, worthy trainers, who have also witnessed the crimes of this evil group in order to defeat this group.

It's a task she thinks she can handle and she knows she can do. Yet, she needed to know where to start. Looking down, she saw a Pokémon Center in a small town below. First things first, she needed to heal her Pokémon.

* * *

"I hope Onee-chan saw your Flamethrower beacon, Honoka-san." Alisa said, really worried what would happen if her sister did not manage to find her.

After that terrifying battle, Honoka's mother immediately prepared some tea for the young blonde and brought her injured Eevee to a healing device, the same device used in Pokémon Centers to treat injured Pokémon. Yukiho was sitting next to the blonde girl, her Sealeo right next to her.

"Don't worry, Alisa-chan." Honoka reassured the blonde, sipping some of her tea. "I'm sure you two weren't separated so far away from each other."

"Onee-chan's right," Yukiho added. "If you were found just by the edge of the forest, there's no way you and your sister would've been separated too far from each other."

"Well, One-chan did tell me that we we're heading towards the nearest town in Unova." Alisa remembered. "You're right! I shouldn't be too worried."

Honoka and Yukiho exchanged confused glances at each other. She does know she's in Hoenn, right?

Before any more could be said, a knock came from the front door. "I'll get it!" Honoka's mother said from the kitchen and began a mad dash for the front door. Once opened, it revealed a blonde girl with ice blue eyes just like Alisa's. Behind the girl was a Mamoswine who was now being cuddled by the town's children.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my sister?" the blonde asked. "I have been told she was here."

"Onee-chan!" Alisa came running from behind Honoka's mother and hugged her sister tightly with her sister hugging her back. Honoka and Yukiho followed suit as the young blonde was busy hugging her sister.

"You must be the girl that helped my sister, right?" Honoka nodded at the older blonde's question. "Thank you so much. I'm Ayase Eli but you can just call me Eli."

"You're welcome Eli-chan!" Honoka bowed. "I'm Kousaka Honoka but Honoka's fine."

Eli smiled. "So what happened? Was Alisa hurt?"

"No she wasn't but her Eeevee was. It's healing up right now."

"Thank goodness," Eli let out a breath of relief. "Alisa got that Eevee from our parents back when she was still starting out to be a trainer. She has never let it go ever since."

"Now I can see why she never let go of it when it was injured."

"That's one big Mamoswine!" Yukiho said in awe, looking at the big Pokémon in front of her.

"It sure is. And it's also really soft~!"

Yukiho hugged the Mamoswine and found that its fur was extremely soft. "Wow, you're right!" Yukiho continued hugging the Mamoswine's leg as did the rest of the town's children. Yukiho's Sealeo was also getting along with the Twin Tusk Pokémon, playfully launching their Ice-type moves at one another.

"Anyways, what brings you to Littleroot?" Honoka's mother asked.

"I'm just travelling around the regions." Eli proceeds to rubbing the back of her neck. "I was supposed to be heading for Unova today but somewhat ended up here instead."

"That explains it..." Honoka sweatdropped when remembered what Alisa had told her and Yukiho, much to Eli's chagrin.

"Let me guess, Alisa thought she was in the right place again huh?"

"Kind of..." Honoka replied. Eli could only mutter angrily at herself on how she should've chosen the right path instead of the left path and that she needed to tell Alisa where they really are and suffer the embarrassment of her own little being ashamed of her big sister being so terrible with directions.

"By any chance, do you know how one can get to Unova from here?" Eli asked.

"I don't know any ways to get to Unova from here. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." Eli smiled in assurance. She then faced Honoka's mother. "Do you mind if me and Alisa could stay here for the night? I don't want to be a bother but it'll take us a while to get to the next town."

"Of course you won't be a bother. Let me just ask my husband first." Honoka's mother replied. "Dear, we have a guest staying for the night! Is that okay with you?" Honoka's mother yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

From the kitchen window, Honoka's father waved his arm in the air a couple of times before putting up a thumbs-up. The Charizard also in the kitchen gave a thumbs-up before returning to work.

"That's a yes from the two men of the house." Honoka's mother said. "There's a guest room with an extra bed and some futons left of the hall. Make yourself at home, Ayase-san."

"Thanks so much, Kousaka-san." Eli bowed and Honoka's mother returned the bow, returning to help her husband in the kitchen.

"I never expected my first day in Hoenn to be this awesome." Honoka said. "Wait 'til Umi-chan and Kotori-chan hear about this!"

Honoka selected Kotori's contact from the list only to get a message saying: "Unable to contact this number. Please try again later."

"Huh? What's going on?" Honoka was quite shocked. She had just contacted her two best friends just a while ago. To her, this was quite strange.

"Maybe there's no signal." Eli suggested. Honoka checked to make sure her PokeNav was getting a signal but, as Eli said, there was none.

"I wondered what happened..." Honoka said, worry very evident in her voice. Something was not right and Honoka wanted to know what. Still, there was nothing she could do but wait and see what happens.

* * *

The doors slid open to reveal a torch lit room with a single path that lead towards a throne in the enter of the room. A figure walked towards the throne, his pitch black cape swaying with every step of his feet. To the sides were several cages, empty but not useless. All he did was sit on his throne, his appearance even more menacing than before. If it weren't for the mask on his face, the evil aura around him wouldn't be that imposing.

"Status." The single word escaped his lips, echoing all over the room.

"Plan completion: 3 percent." A computerized voice said. "Legendary Pokémon captured: two."

"Next target's location."

"Target: Latios and Latias are on the move, fleeing from Dragon Ship 13. Commotion has caused destruction of a PokeNav tower in Hoenn. Currently, Latios and Latias have evaded the ship."

"Location of other Legendaries."

"Loading all current location of Legendary Pokémon..."

A holographic screen appeared in front of him showing several red dots on several locations all across the six regions in the world. Two purple dots were indicated on parts of the map labelled "Whirl Island" and "Mount Ember", indicating captures.

"Location of members."

"Loading location of members..."

After that, surrounding some of the red dots were waves of purple, indicating how many Team Dragon members were ganging up on the targeted Pokémon. And, as shown on the screen, all the surrounding purple waves were really large.

Behind the mask, he smirked.

"It begins. Team Dragon's plan will finally unfold."


	2. The Dragons

Chapter 1: The Dragons

Swift flying has always been a means of escape for them. Many people have said that they flew as fast as a jet and whenever they would pass by, all they would see is a blur that you just cannot identify. It is also their swift flying that has been their way of arriving on the scene within a matter of minutes, no matter how far it is. Still, they do not know if it was them or if their assailants were as fast as them. One thing was certain though, if they cannot shake off their assailants, they will be captured.

Latios looks to his right, noticing that his sister had a scared expression on her face. He could feel what his sister felt after all when these mysterious characters attacked them in their home in the Southern Island, yelling words such as "capture", "leader", "Dragon". They have been on the run for hours now, their speed alone would've shaken them off by now but these people also have Pokémon that could catch up to their speed. Latios knew that a Flygon and an Altaria should not be this fast but to him, it seems like these Pokémon were trained for this purpose. It's probably the riders on their backs that were commanding them to catch up to the two Legendary Pokémon.

 _Nii-san, I'm so scared!_

Latios looked over to Latias who was also facing her brother. It was not surprising for him as their powerful psychic abilities have given them a lot of perks, like their telepathy.

 _Don't worry, nee-san, we'll be rid of these guys if we just go fast enough_ , Latios reassured his sister.

 _But...I don't know if I'll be able to keep up_ , Latias said, tears forming in her eyes. _I feel like I'm slowing down a bit._

Latios looked at the right wing of his sister. He wished that was not true but they did run into a PokeNav tower as they were running from these people and Latias' wing ran into it, causing the tower to fall over. Luckily, Latias managed to return to her brother's pace when she injured her wing. Latios wanted her to stop but no matter what they do, those two Pokémon behind them can just find them and attack them if they ever decided to do so.

Latios looked behind to see that the Flygon and Altaria were closing in on them really quickly. Latias almost looked like she would lag behind and become an easy target for their assailants. Latios just could not bear the sight of his sister being hurt by these people and he could never bear the guilt if he escapes while his sister is captured, for his love and care for his sibling was a bond he treasured.

Latios suddenly felt something zoom past him. He turned and saw that the Pokémon behind them were now firing attacks at them. A Dragon Breath beam just barely missed Latios a while ago. Soon enough, more Dragon Breath beams were being shot from the mouths of the Flygon and Altaria behind them.

 _Nee-san! Behind you!_ Latios yelled.

Before she knew it, a stray shot of Dragon Breath hits Latias' uninjured wing. She began propelling downwards, crying out to her brother in pain. Latios dove down to save her and the two Pokémon followed them suit. Latios manages to get below his falling sister and use his strong psychic powers to slow down Latias' descent. Latios noticed that the hit from that Dragon Breath shot paralyzed his sister and made a nasty bruise on her left wing. This was just enough to anger Latios.

Looking below, Latios saw a town not far below from their altitude. He had to make a choice then and there. Would he let himself accompany his sister down to the town or let himself and his sister get captured or will he fight off his assailants so that his sister can enter the town while the two Pokémon were distracted.

As a brother, he had to choose the latter.

 _Nee-san, I want you to head to that town down there. You'll be safe once you disguise yourself._

Latias shook her head. _No! I don't want Nii-san to risk his life for me! They will capture you Nii-san!_

 _I know that._ Latios' voice was soothing and comforting. _But you'll be safe and that's all that matters. You can even go get help. As long as you disguise yourself, everything will be all right._

 _Nii-san..._ Now Latias was really crying. She felt bad that she had to put her big brother up to this. If she had not injured her wings in the first place, Latios would not be risking it all for the sake of Latias.

All Latios did was unfold his arms and wrap them around his sister's neck. _Don't worry nee-san. I'll be back before you know it._

Latios released his embrace from his sister before turning towards the two Pokémon and Team Dragon members pursuing them. Latias wiped the tears from her eyes before looking back at her brother. Latios turned back and flashed a smile before telling Latia to make a break for it.

The two grunts stopped in front of the glaring Latios. Both grunts just let out a smirk. "Looks like the brother is going to give himself up for the sister huh?" the grunt on the Altaria said.

"Do you think this guy has a sister complex?" the grunt on the Flygon joked, earning a hearty laugh from his comrade.

Latios' expression hardened. Not only were these morons hurting his sister but now they were thinking that he, a Pokémon that happens to have a female counterpart, has a sister complex with Latias. To Latios, that was just complete garbage. He just loves his sister and is being a good brother by protecting her. What's the problem in that?

 _You better stop insulting me and nee-san like that!_ Latios said telepathically to the two grunts.

"Oh, he's communicating with us." The grunt on the Flygon said. "I thought you only voiced your thoughts with your telepathy to people you trust!"

 _I'm only doing this because I want you bastards to know how I feel!_ Latios practically screamed his thoughts to the two grunts. _Now, feel my strength! Luster Purge!_

Latios fired a massive purple beam at the two grunts' Pokémon while their guards were down. The beam was so strong that it manages to knock off their hovering and fall to the ground. Latios chased after the falling grunts before they could fall to the ground. Surprisingly, the two grunts manage to get their Pokémon back to hovering in the air, just meters away from the ground below, where Latias was secretly watching the battle.

"The hell?! How was that Luster Purge so powerful?!" the grunt on the Altaria complained.

"Look! There's something in his hand!" The grunt on the Flygon pointed towards Latios' right hand. In it is a small bluish-purple orb that looked quite like water shaped into a sphere. Despite being supposedly liquid, the orb did not dissipate the tighter Latios held onto it.

"It's the hold item meant only for Latios and Latias! The Soul Dew!" the grunt on the Altaria cried out to his comrade. "Get that item off of him before he does anymore damage on us!"

"On it! Flygon, attack it with Dragon Tail!"

Flygon's tail started glowing green as it was about to swing its tail at Latios. Latios, however, being really fast, avoids the attack before countering it with Dragon Pulse. Flygon was now knocked to the ground along with its trainer by the attack but it was still on its feet.

"Let's even this out a bit." The grunt on the Altaria removed the glove on his left hand to reveal a Mega Ring. He set it down on his Altaria's foot, which was holding a piece of Altarianite. The reaction caused Altaria to be enveloped by light before emerging out into a Mega Altaria.

"Moonblast!"

With the quick command from its trainer, the Altaria harnessed its energy into an orb that it shot towards Latios. Unfortunately, Latios was not able to avoid the attack and was hit by the attack, causing significant damage onto his body. Luckily for him, he was still holding on to the Soul Dew.

"Hit him again!"

The Altaria harnessed its energy again, making the orb a little bigger this time. Latios was quick to see it and attacked the Altaria using Zen Headbutt. This attack interrupted the Altaria's use of Moonblast by making it flinch and manages to knock the grunt off his Pokémon.

"Flygon, Bug Bite now!"

Flygon flew towards the Legendary Pokémon and biting hard on its arm with the attack. Latios silently cursed his weakness to the Bug-type but it was grateful that the Flygon was unable to eat the Soul Dew. However, as Latios was slowly feeling relieved he had survived the attack a while ago, the Altaria owned by the other grunt shot him with Moonblast.

 _Nii-san!_ Latias cried out her thoughts to no one but herself.

Latios fell on the ground after he got hit, the Soul Dew rolling off of his hand before it was picked up by the Flygon's trainer.

"Looks like you won't be needing this." the grunt clenched his hand, holding tightly onto the Soul Dew. "Flygon, give it a good beating. Outrage!"

The Flygon nodded and approached the downed Latios and began beating at it wildly. The Altaria, after being commanded by its trainer, followed Flygon by shooting Dragon Breath at the downed Latios. Latios felt pain everywhere all over his body, the combined power of two Dragon-type moves, Outrage and Dragon Breath, were too strong for him to endure.

Within the trees, Latias could no longer watch her own brother's beating. The mere sight of the horrible battle in front of her was too much for the Legendary Pokémon's heart and, with her brother's words echoing in her head, headed for the town that was near them to seek help from a trainer. Before stepping into the streets, Latias uses her ability to manipulate light with her appearance using her feathers, disguising herself as a Pokémon trainer. Satisfied, she began walking.

 _Don't worry nii-san! I'll definitely save you!_ Latias thought to herself.

"Hahaha! We got Latios!" one of the grunts that pursued the two Pokémon cheered. Latios was now out cold and badly beaten by both Outrage and Dragon Breath that were used by Flygon and Altaria just a while ago. The two were about to celebrate when a beeping sound interrupted them. Pulling the source out, the Flygon's trainer looked at the small tracker showing a little red dot that was moving away north from them.

"Oh crap!" he yelled.

"What?" his comrade asked.

"We forgot about Latias!"

"What?!" the grunt's comrade punched him in the gut with enough force to make him gag. "Our leader is going to kill us if we don't retrieve Latios _and_ Latias once we return to the hideout!"

"Or worse..."

"What's worse than getting yelled at by our glorious leader?"

"What if Admin Yuuki finds out about this?"

The other grunt's face paled. "You're right! She's gonna kill us!" he then grabbed his comrade by the collar. "Go into that town and find Latias or both our heads will be rolling down the leader's throne room!"

"G-Got it!"

The grunt took off, taking his Flygon with him. The other grunt decided to just contact his comrades back at Team Dragon's hideout. He may be pale, scared and terrified by what will happen if he tells the leader of him and his comrade's failure in capturing Latias but his duty to Team Dragon and the so-called "magnificent plan" of his leader must come first.

Once he managed to get a connection to the hideout, he was greeted by a sweet voice instead of a deep, devilish voice. "Well, I'm glad you've managed to make contact." The voice over the communicator said. "I'm awaiting your status on the hunt for Latios and Latias."

If it was even possible, his face paled even more. "Y-Y-Yuuki-san...?"

"Who could it be, hmm?" she asked. "Well, what's the status?"

"Well...um...you see..." he began, stuttering.

* * *

Slateport was always such a nice place to do shopping, at least that was what Hanayo thought. She enjoys selecting the fresh berries grown and sold here by the farmers rather than those bought in the department store in Lilycove. To her, they seem fresh, ripe, juicy and plumper than their department store counterparts. Also, Slateport is the only place where Hanayo can buy her favourite food: rice.

After at least two hours of shopping, Hanayo leaves the Slateport market with her two Pokémon, a Bellossom and a Sawsbuck, lending a hand in carrying Hanayo's groceries. Hanayo double checks all the bags she brought to the market and found that all of the contents were in place. She bought a heaping amount of rice from the marketplace to bring back and couldn't wait to eat it but at the same time, Hanayo felt sorry for her Sawsbuck to carry all that.

"Don't strain yourself Sawsbuck." Hanayo said. "Here, I'll carry the rice."

Her Sawsbuck shook its head and gestured with its head that he can handle it. Hanayo just nodded.

Just as they started walking again, Hanayo bumped into another woman whose hair seemed to resemble horns.

"Are you okay?" Hanayo asked. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

 _It's all right._

Hanayo froze and looked around before turning back to the girl she bumped into earlier. For some strange reason, she heard a voice, a girl's voice, inside her head. Hanayo just couldn't believe it.

 _Please, you have to help me._

Hanayo then looked to the girl. The whole time, she never said a word and she looked exhausted, almost as if she was in a fight.

"Um, are you...talking to me?" Hanayo asked the girl.

 _Yes, I am._ Now Hanayo understood. This strange girl was talking to her through telepathy, something like what a powerful psychic-type Pokémon can do.

 _Two men are after me. Please you have to help._ The girl said.

Hanayo looked behind the girl to see a man in body armor looking around the place. Next to him was a Flygon with tons of bruises and wounds that it seemed to have gotten in a battle not too long ago, judging by the how fresh the bruises seem to be.

"All right," Hanayo said to the girl. "Go behind Sawsbuck and I'll take care of the rest."

The girl simply nodded and ran behind the brunette's Pokémon. The man came running towards the young brunette, his Flygon tailing behind him. Bringing out a tracking device, he glared at the girl.

"Hey, kid," he asked, voice filled with suspicion. "You...wouldn't have happened to see a Legendary Pokémon around here?"

"A Legendary Pokémon?" Hanayo asked. "Well, I've always wanted get at least a glimpse of Legendary Pokémon but I never got the chance. It's been my dream to see one and I will do what it takes!"

"I asked for a simple yes or no, kid."

"One cannot say yes or no if they've seen a Legendary Pokémon! Sightings can only do so much, but-"

"Shut up. I've heard enough!"

The man began eyeing the girl behind Hanayo's Sawsbuck. "And who's this woman?"

"Um, she's my big sister. We were just out shopping for berries and rice!"

The man looked at his tracker. Surely, the tracker should've pointed to where the location of his target is but all he sees is the supposed "sister" of Hanayo. He looked up but only saw clouds and the sun, no Pokémon in sight. His Flygon can't even tell where the target is and just shrugged.

"Damn it!" the man muttered. "Sorry to be a bother to you, kid. Now get out before my Flygon blows you to the next region!"

The two girls followed his words and left for a small alley that is situated a fair amount of distance from the man. Hanayo watched the man as he threw a fit before he left with his Pokémon to go back to wherever he was a while ago. Hanayo took hold of two Poke Balls and released two more of her Pokémon, a Munna and a Pancham.

"Can you two scout the area for me, please?" Hanayo asked to her two Pokémon. The two Pokémon then ran to the other side of the alley and peeked over to the left and right before giving Hanayo an all clear signal.

"You can change back to your original form." Hanayo said to the girl. Within moments, the girl suddenly began to distort and she revealed herself to be Latias, the Eon Pokémon.

 _You...knew who I was?_ Latias asked.

"You're telepathy gave me a clue until I saw your hair style. I just knew you had to be Latias!" Hanayo said, smiling vibrantly. "To think to be in the presence of a Legendary Pokémon such as yourself is unbelievable! I, Koizumi Hanayo, am honoured to be in your presence, Latias-san!"

Hanayo bowed before Latias, releasing a giggle at the sight of how cute the girl is. _I am honoured as well, Koizumi-san._ Latias returned the bow.

"But, um," Latias' look turned into that of question. "Where's your brother, Latios?"

At the mention of her brother's name, Latias' face fell and tears started to roll down the Pokémon's eyes and down to the ground. Hanayo drew back; her empathy began to show for the Pokémon. She may not know what had happen to Latias' brother but she can tell that it was something really serious. Maybe it has something to do with the strange man that was eyeing Latias a while ago.

"I-I'm sorry," Hanayo stuttered.

 _It's fine._ Latias said. _He did the right thing...protecting me from those two..._

"Those two?"

Latias nodded. _I do not know who they are but they say they're from a team known as Team Dragon. They chased us from our home all the way here but nii-san protected me from them._

"So that man a while ago was one of the two that chased you?"

Latias nodded. Hanayo could only ponder why these men were after Latios and Latias and for what purpose. She knew that organizations that started with "team" were only found in villainous criminal organizations such as Team Rocket, Team Flare, Team Galactic, Team Plasma and the long gone Teams Aqua and Magma. It was clear that this Team Dragon was an evil syndicate but their actions and motives were unclear to Hanayo.

Hanayo had read reports before that Team Galactic once had motives to capture Legendary Pokémon but it was for personal gain. Team Dragon probably had a bigger motive other than collecting powerful Pokémon because they were simply greedy.

"Did they say anything when they chased you?" Hanayo asked.

 _They did say they were capturing Legendary Pokémon for their 'glorious leader' and that his almighty plans will change the world. That was all they told us._

To be exact, the words of the men were mysterious but the words "glorious leader" and "almighty plans" caught the brunette's attention. As a trainer who has dedicated herself to finding, researching and studying Legendary Pokémon, Hanayo could only guess that this leader wanted the Legendary Pokémon's primordial powers in order to destroy the world or use the Legendary Pokémon as weapons and defeat countless numbers of trainers with them.

Whatever the motive, Hanayo will never allow powerful Pokémon to fall into the hands of evil people with evil motives. Hanayo always believed that Legendary Pokémon exist because they were given the task of preserving the world, protecting it from disaster and keeping it safe from any further harm. Legendary Pokémon were to be free and wild rather than be captured and used for battles where their powers can give them an advantage most Pokémon do not have.

Hanayo grinned, having made up her mind. "Latias-san," Hanayo began. "How about you stay under my care until we rescue your brother."

Latias' eyes widened. Was this girl willing to help her and defend her from these mysterious characters just like what her brother did? Latias was reluctant to accept help but her brother's words echoed in her mind. _Besides, there is no such thing as battle without sacrifice_ were the words he said to his sister before engaging in battle against the two grunts and a sacrifice in vain is a sacrifice not worthy of being seen as one. She needed to honor that, for Latios.

 _Okay,_ Latias smiled. _I'll be in your care Koizumi-san._

"This is so awesome!" Hanayo cheered, her Pokémon cheering as well. "A Legendary Pokémon is travelling with us! Isn't this awesome Bellossom, Sawsbuck, Pancham, Munna!"

"Ah," Hanayo suddenly realized something. She tapped on the flower she had been wearing on her head since this morning and it revealed itself to be a Flabebe. "Flabebe, are you excited to have Latias joining us?"

The little Pokémon nodded and cheered again along with the rest of Hanayo's Pokémon. Latias simply smiled before feeling a rather uncomfortable sensation again, damage she sustained during the chase.

"Latias-san?" Hanayo asked worriedly. Hanayo looked oer to the wings and saw nasty bruises and wounds all over them. "Oh my, god! When were these wounds here and why haven't you said anything about them?"

 _I guess our conversation distracted me from the pain._ Latias replied then bit on her tongue at the sharp pain.

"Don't worry Latias-san; I'll treat your wounds." Hanayo then returned Munna and Pancham to their Poke Balls. "But not here. I'll take you back to where my companions are."

* * *

Rin tightened her battle gloves and stretched her fingers a bit. She never felt so confident on a battle before but then again, she would be battling one of her childhood friends anyway. In a sense, Rin felt a lot calmer and less worried whenever she wanted to do training battles with her childhood friends than fighting a complete stranger. Rin could always feel the connection she had with them whenever they battle, allowing her to link herself with her opponent and see what she will do next.

Rin then puts on her bandages on her wrists, wrapping them tight enough so that they do not fall during the heat of the battle. It also made her appearance a lot cooler. Taking a small bottle of black face paint, she dipped two of her fingers in it and drew two parallel lines on both her cheeks. Rin could really feel herself getting cooler with her outfit and it made her feel a lot more comfortable.

"Rin, let's get this going already!" a voice called from the open area where the battle will be taking place.

Rin placed the bottle back in her bag and took out her bandana and wrapped it on the top of head. She tightened it for a snug fit and picked her Poke Balls and proceeded to the open area.

Standing on the opposite side was Maki, twirling a lock of her crimson hair as she waited for her orange-haired friend. "There you are and did you really have to add that face paint to your cheeks anyway?"

"Rin likes how it looks on her nya." Rin said cutely.

Maki just muttered something to herself while holding the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she needed to put up with the crap Rin usually does and she handled that with her during their childhood. At least she will be able to let her eat it during a Pokémon battle, a past time she used to do with her father.

"Well then Rin," Maki said, holding onto a Poke Ball. "Are you ready?"

Rin placed herself in a stance. "As ready as I'll ever be nya!"

"Then let the battle commence!" Maki released her first Pokémon, a tough looking Magnezone. Rin followed suit with her Heracross.

"Heracross, start it off with Bulk Up!" Heracross let out a roar before a red aura surrounded the Pokémon. It flexed its arms and the muscles on its shell clenched, looking as if the muscles of the Pokémon became rock hard.

"Nice start by raising your Pokémon's endurance and strength but do you think it's enough? Magnezone, Hidden Power!" Magnezone aimed its magnets at Heracross as a fiery red aura enveloped the Pokémon. It then shot out a stream of fire at Heracross who unfortunately took the hit.

"Nice try, Maki-chan!" Rin stuck her tongue out playfully. "It's gonna take more than that to take down my Heracross nya!" Rin's Heracross recovered from the attack from a while and wiped the corner of his mouth. True to Rin's words, Heracross was not as badly injured from the attack, its only injuries being a couple of minor bruises.

"Should've just used Flash Cannon..." Maki mumbled. "C'mon Maki, focus..."

"Heracross, Megahorn!" The Pokémon's horn stated glowing white and rushed towards Magnezone.

"Protect!" Magnezone brought the magnets on its arms in front of it, blocking the attack from Heracross, dealing no damage at all. "Follow it up with Thunderbolt!" Magnezone returned its arms back to their original position and shot tremendous bolts of thunder right at the Pokémon.

Heracross, on the other hand, dodges the attack and runs towards Magnezone, throwing rapid punches at Magnezone really close up. Maki recognized that move as Close Combat. The force of the last punch manages to knock Magnezone to the ground, knocked out.

"Ha! Rin's getting better nya!" Rin cheered, giving a high five to her Heracross.

Maki, feeling quite bitter about how she lost the first battle, could only mentally smack herself for being careless in the battle. She had thought that using Hidden Power on Heracross was enough to defeat it since she relied on type advantage. Hidden Power could only do much for her during that fight even if it was an effective move; it wasn't enough to even damage the Pokémon.

Still, there were still three more of her Pokémon she could use for the next battle. She needed to focus on the battle on hand and ignore every thought that was going through her mind. After all, her father did tell her that when she was young. Even though this was a training battle that Rin requested, Maki could not help but try to win the battle and if she did, she will just tell Rin to train harder. Maki would feel ashamed if that were to happen all because of her inability to control herself in trying to win.

Still, this is a training battle. Rin may have Maki to train her, but this battle is for both of them. Rin's aim is to become a better battler with these training battles while Maki's aim was to solidify her focus in a battle. One battle, different goals is the true foundation of a Pokémon battle.

Maki decided it was time she did not go easy on the orange-haired girl. "All right Rin! Get ready!" Maki threw her Poke Ball and released a Pokémon that was real threat towards Rin's team, a Talonflame.

"Nya?! Your Talonflame nya?!" Rin's shocked expression worsened when Maki's Talonflame attacked her Pokémon using Acrobatics, hitting Heracross upward before the bug-type landed on the ground, knocked out.

"Damn it! That Pokémon could take down all my Pokémon in a single blow! Maki-chan's so mean nya! I wanna give up nya!" Rin whined.

"Rin!" Maki's yell silenced the orange-haired girl. "You wanted this battle right? You wanted to prove how strong you've gotten right? Then show me! I'm also trying to prove something in this battle and if you don't help yourself, you're not helping me!"

Rin was silent for a while and thought on Maki's words and she was right. Rin wanted to make a statement for herself on how she is such a strong Pokémon trainer, on how her rigorous training has paid off, on how her Pokémon became strong just for her. Maki had been there helping her become the strong trainer Rin always wanted to become and now, she felt really bad for trying to give up because one of Maki's Pokémon can single handily defeat her own team of Pokémon.

Rin clenched her fist and hardened her expression. She wanted to do this and she wants to finish it. "Don't worry Maki-chan!" Rin made a peace sign and smiled energetically. "Rin's gonna have to beat you no matter what nya!"

Maki grinned. _That's it Rin. Your energy is something that keeps you ready during battle. I never want to see you lose that._

"Now, let's take down Maki-chan's Pokémon nya!" Rin grabbed onto the Poke Ball of her next Pokémon. "Let's do this Frogadier!"

Out of the Poke Ball came Rin's next Pokémon, a Frogadier. The Pokémon got into a ninja-like stance as it gazed angrily at Maki's Talonflame. Maki immediately began thinking on how she would take on Rin's next Pokémon. In her mind, she began thinking on the moves her Pokémon has, its ability, its strength, endurance, speed and special strength and endurance. Instantly, she had decided.

"Talonflame, U-turn!" Talonflame begins flying towards Frogadier at top speed and made contact with the Pokémon, sending it flying backward. Talonflame then turned back to Maki and returned to its Poke Ball, sending out the next Pokémon in her team, a Mawile.

"Frogadier, use Hidden Power!" Frogadier got out of its ninja stance as a fiery red aura surrounded the Pokémon. Aside from that, Frogadier's skin changed into orange, something which Maki indicated to be a change in type due to the use of its ability, which is Protean. Frogadier then released a stream of fire from its hands, blazing Mawile in flames.

Mawile was injured by the attack but it was only a few burns and bruises. "Play Rough!" Maki's Mawile dashed forward and started beating Frogadier in a playful way and sent him lying down on the ground, injured and beaten but still able to fight.

"You can do it Frogadier!" Rin cheered to her Pokémon. "Hidden Power again nya!" Like the previous time, Frogadier launched another stream of fire at Mawile, dealing as much damage as it possibly can to the Pokémon. However, it was only enough to severely injure it, not enough to knock it out.

 _If she keeps that up, Mawile will be knocked out._ Maki thought. _I have to find a way to end this._

"Mawile, Sucker Punch!" Mawile quickly ran towards Frogadier and threw a punch right on the front of the Pokémon's face. The force of the punch sent the Pokémon flying and landed next to Rin, unconscious.

Rin returned the unconscious Pokémon back to its Poke Ball and looked at the Pokémon in front of her. Rin had to find a way to beat this Mawile. She was really confident with her abilities as a trainer and proving her strength and how good she is to Maki is something she can do as a trainer. But, first things first is to beat Maki.

She took another Poke Ball and sent out a Mienshao, her third Pokémon in the party. "Mienshao, go and attack Mawile with Fake Out nya!" Mienshao closed in on Mawile and clamped its hand between Mawile's head, smacking her on both sides of her face. Mawile, having dealt with Rin's Frogadier's use of Hidden Power, fell to her knees as her endurance had already given away and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That's it Rin, keep it up!" Maki said before releasing her Talonflame again. "You know what to do, Talonflame!"

Talonflame swooped down on Mienshao and used Acrobatics on him. Talonflame knocked the Pokémon up and Mienshao fell on the ground thanks to the force of gravity. However, Mienshao got back on its feet, injured but not defeated.

"Mienshao, go at it with U-turn nya!" Mienshao ran towards the Pokémon and kicked it before back-flipping and returning back to its Poke Ball. Quickly, Rin's next Pokémon, a Scrafty, was sent out and followed up Mienshao's attack with Poison Jab, throwing a purple colored punch towards Talonflame's chest. After the attack, Talonflame became poisoned, indicated by the severe sweating.

"Talonflame, go and use Acrobatics!" Mustering whatever strength he has, Talonflame attacked Scrafty with Acrobatics by repeating the same process he used on Heracross and Mienshao. This time, the attack knocked Scrafty out but the poison flowing through Talonflame also knocks it out. And now, the battlefield was empty as both knocked out Pokémon returned to their Poke Balls.

"Looks like it's turned into a one-on-one battle now nya?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. We'll just have to see who's gonna win now." Maki replied.

And with that, they both released their final Pokémon. For Maki, it was her Scizor while Rin sent out her Mienshao again.

Knowing Mienshao was weak from Talonflame's use of Acrobatics, Maki took this as an opportunity to deal some serious damage to the opposing Pokémon. Without warning, Maki pointed her Mega Ring right at the stone Scizor has in between his claws. The reaction covered Scizor in light and emereged out of the light in its Mega Evolution.

Rin felt a little nervous having to deal with Maki's Mega Scizor but she knew she could still recover and beat it. She looked at Mienshao and nodded. Her Pokémon nodded back and proceeded to set itself in a stance.

"Fake Out nya!" Mienshao ran towards Scizor just as it was about to take Maki's command and received a clap of Mienshao's hands in between his face. The attack caused Scizor to flinch, causing Maki to curse a bit.

"You have this in the bag Mienshao! Now, use Jump Kick!" Mienshao leaped high and set its foot down as he began to descend. Mienshao landed the blow on Scizor right on the face, sending the bug-type to the floor while Mienshao back-flipped and landed on his feet.

"Gotcha nya! We did it Mienshao!" Rin cheered along with her Pokémon.

"Did you?" Maki asked, a smirk plastered on her face. In front of her, her Scizor got back up and flew towards Mienshao and began throwing punches at Mienshao at lightning fast speed. After that, Mienshao was on the ground, knocked out.

All Rin did was gape her mouth at the sight.

"C'mon Rin, you do know that fighting-type does almost little damage to bug-type Pokémon right?" Maki explained as she returned Scizor to his Poke Ball.

Rin brought her hand to her face. "Damn it! I completely forgot about that! Rin wants a rematch nya!"

"With what? All four of your Pokémon have fallen unconscious."

Rin picked up her Poke Balls and saw that all her Pokémon were busy clutching their bruised areas. Rin sighed. "I guess Rin's not strong enough to beat you Maki-chan."

"Don't say that Rin." Maki placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You managed to hold your ground and that was great! Just because you did not beat me, that doesn't mean you're not a strong trainer. A strong trainer is someone who has faith in their Pokémon and who can stand their ground in a battle.

"Maki-chan..." Rin felt tears forming in her eyes. Instantly, Rin began hugging the redhead. "Nya~! Thanks so much, Maki-chan!"

"L-Let go Rin! Come on stop!" Maki tried and failed to pry the clinging girl off her.

"Rin-chan! Maki-chan!"

The new voice was someone Rin and Maki recognized so easily. Rin let herself go from Maki and ran towards the newcomer.

"Kayochin~! You're back!" Rin tackled Hanayo the moment she entered their camp. Hanayo giggled and gently patted Rin on the head, earning a mewl from the orange haired.

Rin looked behind Hanayo after the hug and noticed the young looking lady next to Hanayo's Sawsbuck and Bellossom. "Kayochin, who's that nya?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry, you can show them who you are." Hanayo said to the girl. In an instant, the girl fizzled up before a Pokémon took her place. "Latias-san, these are my friends."

 _Nice to meet you._ Latias said to Rin and Maki telepathically.

"Eh? She-She's talking inside my head nya!"

 _Yes I am. I have the ability to talk to people through telepathy._

"Latias-san, the girl with the orange hair is Hoshizora Rin." Hanayo gestured towards the orange-haired girl who just made a peace sign and smiled vibrantly. "And the redhead over there is Nishikino Maki." Maki only smiled genuinely before looking intently at the Legendary Pokémon.

"Latias huh?" Maki took out a small handheld device and opened it. She pointed the little gadget at Latias and immediately data was recorded on the screen. "The Eon Pokémon alongside Latios, her brother, that live in the Southern Islands." Maki read the data out loud.

 _Is that a Pokedex?_ Latias asked.

"It is." Maki answered. "My father was a good friend of Professor Oak during his days as a Pokémon Champion. He gave this to me when I started training Pokémon."

"Speaking of which..." Rin pondered. "Kayochin, why is Latias with you nya?"

Hanayo and Latias then proceeded to tell the two trainers what had happen. When Latias and Latios were chased out of the Southern island by Team Dragon, when her brother ended up getting captured by the criminal group, and when Latias met Hanayo at the Slateport Market. Rin and Maki could only listen and empathize with the Legendary Pokémon but they also felt very distraught by what this Team Dragon has done, capturing Legendary Pokémon all over the six regions because their leader has a so-called "grand plan" prepared.

"Well, if this Team Dragon has captured Latios and noticed that Latias is still out here, then there's a big chance that those grunts will be coming after us if they find out." Maki said.

 _I can disguise myself._ Latias offered.

"Your disguise can only go so far. You can only manipulate light so that you can hide yourself from people in front of you. If they see from probably up in the air, your disguise won't have any effect. The best thing we can hope for is that you can hide in a Poke Ball."

"But," Hanayo spoke up. "When she disguised herself, they were still able to find her. They just didn't know it was her. She could still be tracked even if she was in a Poke Ball."

"You do have a point Hanayo."

"Why don't we just let her travel with us outside of a Poke Ball?" Surprised, Maki, Hanayo and Latias turned to Rin, who voiced the idea.

"What do you mean RIn-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Maki-chan said that whatever we try, Latias can still be caught nya. Then if that's the case, then Latias should just stay as she is that way, she can battle anyone that tries to capture her and we'll be there to help nya!"

Maki and Hanayo just looked dumbfounded by Rin's sort of brilliant idea. Latias smiled then nodded. _I like that plan! That's a great idea Hoshizora-san!_

"Rin, t-that was...actually a good idea." Maki said, apparently at a loss for words.

Rin just giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Rin just thought it would be appropriate for a Legendary Pokémon like Latias nya."

"Well we better start mobilizing before these Team Dragon people could show up." Maki said as she took her backpack and her Poke Balls.

"You're right!" A simultaneous came from Hanayo and Rin proceeding to grab their things and follow Maki as Latias trying to catch up with the trio. As she did, Latias prayed that her brother would be all right like he said.

* * *

"Please, my lord, have mercy on us!"

The grunts that were in-charge of Latias and Latios' capture grovelled before the Leader of Team Dragon. When the grunt contacted their hideout, their third admin, Yuuki Anju, responded to the call and immediately had them brought back to explain to their leader what happened. Anju managed to tell the Leader on the grunt's status ahead of time and when the two grunts showed up, they were greeted by a angry Leader and a grinning Anju.

"I have given a simple task and you blew it." The Leader said. His voice deep and terrifying with the full face mask on. "And now, you expect me to forgive you for your actions?"

"Y-Yes..." the grunt carrying the Altaria answered.

Before he knew it, he felt something bite down hard on his arm. He screamed in pain before he turned to see a Gible was the one biting on his arm. His comrade was horrified by this; he could even see the blood of his comrade pouring out of the wound and onto the floor.

"You want the Leader's forgiveness for your actions?" Anju asked the grunts. "Our Leader makes no mistakes, but grunts like you do."

Anju called her Gible back to her side, the little Pokémon letting go of the grunt's arm and ran back to its trainer. The grunt covered the bleeding arm with his hand, preventing blood from flowing out of his arm but there was still a lot. Anju approached the bleeding grunt and took his Altaria and his Mega Ring.

"You don't deserve these." Anju hissed at the bleeding grunt.

"Have you forgotten the goal of our organization?" The Leader asked the other grunt, resting himself on his throne.

"T-To capture all Legendary Pokémon." The other grunt answered, stuttering a bit.

"And what you two have done is let one of them get away. Do you know that you are delaying the progress of this organization's ultimate goal because you let this Pokémon get away?"

"But, my lord, we captured Latios for you! He could be of useful to you! He is holding the Soul Dew item and it makes him super strong!"

"Do you really think I'm interested in the just one of the Eon Pokémon? If you think that, then you are just asking for a death wish. If you could've captured Latias, then you could've obtained its Mega Stone or another Soul Dew."

The grunt was shaking now as he looked at his bleeding comrade, who was lying down on the floor either unconscious or dead. "M-M-My lord, we were so close to capturing Latias but a girl was in the position of where Latias was! O-Our scanners malfunctioned was why we couldn't find Latias!"

The Leader suddenly stood up. "What?!" his voice boomed all over the room. "You thought that your scanners malfunctioned because a girl was in the position of Latias' signal?! That girl was Latias!"

"Huh...what?" the grunt was now practically pale.

"Latias has the ability to use her feathers to manipulate light so that her appearance will seem different to everyone around her!"

"Bu-But I didn't..."

"SILENCE!" The Leader's cape flew with the force of his voice alone. "Because of your failure, you will be dealt with."

The grunt's eyes widened. "You can't do this! I deserve a second..."

Anju quickly released her Haxorus and made the Pokémon step on the grunt. "Piece of crap, respect your Leader!"

The Leader quietly sat back down on his throne. "Your insolence is also something that'll contribute to your punishment." The Leader gestured Anju to have her Haxorus to get her foot off the grunt. "Now you have three seconds to get out of my sight."

As he said this, Anju's Haxorus began using Dragon Dance. The grunt paled and started making a break for the exit.

"One..."

He ran until he slipped on the blood of his partner face first.

"Two..."

He tried to crawl and get up so he could get out. It was too late though.

"Three..."

"Guillotine!" Anju yelled.

Haxorus leaped in the air and landed next to the fleeing grunt. Using her increased speed, the Haxorus stood in front of the grunt and brought down on of her blade cheeks at the grunt in a vertical slash. The blade cheek cut through the body armor and left a deep wound on the poor grunt's chest. The grunt was thrown back before landing on the floor, completely silenced.

"Is the other one dead?" The Leader asked Anju.

Anju approached the corpse of the dead grunt and checked for a pulse. "He's dead alright. Gible must've bit on the vein when she bit down on his arm."

"Such a shame to lose fine grunts..." The Leader sighed. "Anju, you can keep the Flygon of that other grunt. As for the Altaria, give it to one of the Wyvern Trio. They could use some pretty good Pokémon for their arsenal."

Anju cringed at the mention of the Wyvern Trio. According to what she remembered from Tsubasa, the Wyvern Trio were a trio of masked grunts that act as the Leader's personal guards and assassins. There practices were described by Tsubasa as strange and their way of training Pokémon was completely odd. Anju wanted to stay away from them because of the creepy vibe they gave off. Today would not be the day though.

"Very well, my lord, as you wish." Before Anju could leave, she turned to the Leader. "My lord, where are Tsubasa-chan and Erena-chan?"

"Computer." The Leader said.

"Admin 01, Kira Tsubasa, is currently leading a march towards the Kanto Region where they are in pursuit of the New Species Pokémon, Mew." The Computer began speaking. "Admin 02, Toudou Erena, is currently positioned in the Johto Region. Report on the capture of the Thunder Pokémon, Raikou: Capture successful. Report on the capture of the Volcano Pokémon, Entei, and the Aurora Pokémon, Suicune: In Progress."

"There you go." The Leader answered.

"Thank you so much, my lord." Anju said before bowing down before the masked man. She then left the throne room, feeling the boredom come back at the absence of her two friends.

* * *

"There you go! All done~!"

Kotori stood up and took a look at the Ratata in front of her. She had knitted the little Pokémon a small purple shirt with an adorable Ratata face printed on the shirt. The Pokémon squealed gleefully for the shirt and jumped up and down excitedly.

"I think he likes it." The Ratata's owner said, petting her Pokémon.

"Well, it does suit him perfectly." Kotori smiled gleefully.

"What about Dodrio? I'm sure she'd also enjoy what you made for her."

"Umi-chan's fitting her right now." Kotori turned towards Umi's location. "Umi-chan, how is it?"

"Almost...done!" Umi backed away to give a clear view of the little teal skirt and orange shirt Kotori made for the Pokémon. The Dodrio's three heads chirped with joyfully in appreciation of her new clothes.

"Wow! It looks so cute on her~!" The owner squealed.

"Kotori does know how to make cute clothes for Pokémon, Ono-san." Umi said.

"Oh, but those materials should have some worth. Here, let me pay you for these." The owner started reaching for her purse.

"No thanks, Ono-san." Kotori declined. "I do appreciate it but I do these because I love it."

"Selfless and a great tailor! You really do sure impress me sometimes, Kotori-san."

"You're welcome."

"We should probably get going now, Kotori." Umi said.

The two girls left the house after receiving another set of thanks from the owner and her Pokémon. Umi stretched her arms a bit before turning to Kotori, who was looking at her sewing kit. Umi could tell that Kotori was feeling grateful for her talent whenever she looked so dreamily at her sewing kit.

"Umi-chan," Kotori said.

"Yes Kotori?"

"Do you think I should try making human clothes?"

Umi tilted her head a bit. "I don't see why not? You're already really good at making clothes for Pokémon, so I see no reason not to make clothes for people."

"Yeah, I can make cute clothes for people as well! I should try using you as my model, Umi-chan!"

Umi blushed. "Okay, but..."

"I could make a cute little skirt for you or maybe some awesome onesies or..."

"Okay Kotori, going a little too far there!" Umi was practically overheating now.

"Hmm, what's wrong about it Umi-chan?"

"I-It's just..." Umi looked around both directions, trying to avert her gaze from Kotori. "It'll...be too...embarrassing..."

Kotori giggled and pressed her body on Umi's. "You still act like when we met years ago, Umi-chan. It's really cute."

With Kotori pressing her body like that and with Umi's lack of tolerance for anything embarrassing, one can guess that they need douse Umi with water to prevent herself from turning red any further.

Of course, Umi valued her friendship with Kotori and Honoka but when these two start getting really sensual, Umi could only blush intensely before either passing out or fleeing as far from them as possible before Honoka actually has time to restrain her or Kotori pulls out her puppy dog eyes and Umi melts like ice in front of her.

"Come on, Kotori...Please don't do that..." Umi pleaded.

Kotori tried to answer but was cut off by the sounds of battle. Umi noticed them also and turned towards the forests near the town, where the sounds were coming from.

"Looks like there's a battle going on in the forest." Kotori said.

"A very intense one at that." Umi added.

"Let's check it out, Umi-chan." Kotori started bolting for the forest before Umi grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"It's too dangerous, Kotori. Whatever the people there are battling is probably something really powerful and you might get hurt."

"That's why I'll also bring you with me, Umi-chan!"

Without waiting for Umi to say anything, Kotori grabbed Umi's hand and dashed for the forest. Umi was unwilling to go along with her but seemed to have no choice anymore since Kotori was basically in control now so she just decides to protect the girl from being harmed. Luckily, both of them have their Pokémon on hand.

When they reached the area of the forest where the sounds of battle were coming from, the two trainers find a whole bunch of trainers in some sort of military get up and a lot of dragon-type Pokémon going up against some sort of pink Pokémon. After taking a closer look, Umi saw that the Pokémon they were battling was a Legendary Pokémon, Mew.

Mew hurriedly threw attacks at its opponents as quickly as it can, trying to prevent anyone of them to attack. Among the trainers was a brunette on a Noivern yelling out commands to the trainers battling Mew.

"Continue attacking it! Once it runs out of power, I'll take it on!" she yelled.

Behind a bush just right next to the carnage, Umi and Kotori watched the battle unfold quietly.

"Umi-chan, what's going on?" Kotori asked.

"They look they're trying to capture Mew." Umi observed. "The girl on the Noivern isn't doing anything and is letting her companions take on the Pokémon alone."

Umi's expression suddenly hardened. "Umi-chan?" Kotori looked upon her friend in concern.

"There's something about their uniforms that bug me and the fact that all the Pokémon they're using are all dragon-types. I'm not sure what it is but these guys seem...familiar..." Umi then pointed to the brunette and her Noivern. "Especially her..."

Umi then could see a few memories flashing in her mind. She couldn't see them clearly but these memories seemed to have happened during her adolescence. She could see the same uniformed men, the brunette and her Noivern, her father, an intense battle, blood, and a masked man clad in a black cape.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori yelled quietly, snapping Umi out of her trance. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I just remembered something unpleasant." Umi answered simply, not bothering to tell to Kotori the details she saw.

Before they knew it, an explosion rocked the battlefield, sending the poor souls who were battling flying, some of them heading towards Kotori and Umi's destruction. The only who was unscathed was the brunette and her Noivern, who managed to fly out up high from the explosion. Luckily, Umi and Kotori were also left unscathed by the explosion.

 _Do you really think you could succeed?_

Both Umi and Kotori heard the same voice in their head. The two looked towards the crater of the explosion. There they saw Mew and another bigger, pink Pokémon.

 _How many of you bastards do I have to keep fighting in order to defend my ancestor?_

The voice in Umi and Kotori's head seemed to be coming from that Pokémon standing next to Mew. The Pokémon put his hands together and slowly separated them, materializing a giant spoon in between his palms. He held onto the spoon tightly.

 _Do you realize how many times Mew has been beset by such attacks? Now, I will show you the pain Mew feels! I, Mewtwo, will stop you!_

* * *

"Honoka, what's wrong? You've been looking like that for almost a while now."

Eli's words broke Honoka out of her trance. She was so stuck in the trance that she barely touched her tea. She picked up the cup and sipped. Cold, as she expected.

"Are you okay, Honoka?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, Eli-chan." Honoka answered. "I was just thinking about Umi-chan and Kotori-chan. I don't know why, but I'm getting a feeling of dread and worry over those two."

"Are you sure? You told me you use to live in Pallet Town and the atmosphere there isn't supposed to be hostile."

"I know. But, I can't shake this feeling off."

"Do you really think your friends are in any trouble of some kind?"

"I guess so..."

Eli placed her hand on Honoka's shoulder. "Relax Honoka. They probably just got into a squabble with some strong wild Pokémon. You told me Umi and Kotori are very experienced battlers, then I'm sure she'll have no problem there."

"You're right Eli-chan. I'm just imagining things." Honoka laughed nervously.

Little did Honoka know that there was something big going on. She did not know it...yet.


End file.
